Products have been introduced on the market to prevent solder overrun when such solder is melted on a work surface, as splitting wires, attaching electrical components, attaching components to a base or the like. Applicant's search of the relevant art have not led to relevant discoveries, and represntative art may be listed such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,457 where epoxy casting material is suggested as providing a resist area where solder does not attach itself. In a sense this is a solder resist material which is quite distinct from the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,310 similarly speaks generally of a solder resist material without identifying the source.